Lost Time Memory
by Delfy17
Summary: Life's been pretty good lately. My father returned to us at last and my parents have been been enjoying every single second with one another too. We moved out to a cozy home recently and it's all been good. A bit too good... A few memories of my past have been bothering me. I don't know why, but I need to figure it out. There's gotta be a reason for this.
1. A Life of Peace

Chapter 1

**A Life of Peace**

* * *

Disaster. It's all I could see through my eyes. A large man grabbed ahold of me and took me away. "L-let go!" I cried out. I didn't have the strength to break free. I was barely 5 years old. I was never going to win that fight.

The man forcibly took me with him as I tried my hardest to break out of his grip. Again, no luck. "Mama! Papa!" I yelled out as I tried to escape. The large man groaned out loud and punched my house's wall. "If you know what's good for ya, you'll shut the hell up!" He yelled at me.

I was scared. I've never dealt with anybody like this. So forceful. So cruel. I did as he said. He dragged me outside of the house where I saw my parents rush towards me as they both held weapons in hands. "Let her go, now!" My father yelled out.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp blade under my neck. "You come any closer and I'll slit her damn throat!" He said to them.

Both of my parents became very hesitant. My mom slowly walked towards me. The man held the knife closer to my neck as I felt a stinging sensation. "Take another step and she dies!" The ruffian threatened.

I began to cry. Gods it hurt me. I didn't know why this was even happening. I was just enjoying my day with my parents and now here I was. In my destroyed house surrounded by ruffians and hooded figures. "Mama, I'm scared!" I cried out.

My mother stopped in her tracks. My parents looked at me with a terrified expression. They wanted to keep me safe, but here I was. A hostage. My father let go of his tome. "What do you want… Name it, just let her go."

"Put your hands behind your back and walk closely." He ordered my father.

I saw him slowly do what he said, and he walked towards us. "It's going to be alright, okay Morgan?" He said as he tried to calm me down.

"O-okay." I said weakly with a sniff.

My father reached where I was. "Let her go." My dad said once more. He looked up at the threatening ruffian with no fear. He wanted to make sure I was safe, no matter what.

The ruffian laughed. "Sure, I will." He said as he shoved me across the floor. My mother helped me up as I heard my father begin to speak muffled words. I turned around to see a bag over his head as the ruffian tried to choke him. "Papa!" I yelled out.

"Stand back Morgan!" My mom said as she readied to fight. My mother brought out her blade to protect my father, but as she did, we heard a faint static. The ruffian showed an eerie smile. A faint voice could be heard from a distance. "Good night."

* * *

Morgan quickly rose up from her bed as she looked around to see where she was. She noticed the ceiling of her calm room. She was home. She quickly got up from her bed and looked into a nearby mirror. She was still the same person. The same 17 year old tactician-in-training. As she looked at the mirror, she noticed herself still breathing heavily. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. _Heck of a way to start the day._

It was strange. She often faced multiple flashbacks back when she was an amnesiac, but this made no sense. She knew everything about her past already. Why was she remembering this all of a sudden? She shook her head. It was best just to ignore it.

The young tactician decided to try and get her mind off this by going on a stroll. She quietly began to change into some casual clothes to walk outside. She thought about where to go. _Perhaps I should visit Chrom and the rest of the family. Yeah, that sounds good!_

She put on some boots and then quickly wrote down a note to her parents. "I'm headed out. Gonna be in the Ylissean castle for a while, so I'll be back in a bit. Love you guys!" She said quietly as she wrote it down.

She quietly sneaked into her parent's room where they were sleeping peacefully with each other. A snow head tactician and a cerulean haired princess. They seemed so happy with one another. Robin had finally returned to them about two weeks ago after they had spent a year waiting for his return. Now that he was here, it looked like Lucina and him were inseparable. It made her glad knowing they would finally live a life of peace with one another.

She left the note on top of her father's desk as she silently walked outside of the room and to her house's entrance. She opened the door, and walked outside.

She was greeted by an orange sky as the sun slowly began to rise. Morgan looked ahead as she saw the Ylissean castle in the distance. The young tactician and her parents didn't live in the Ylissean castle. They lived in a small cozy home in the outskirts of Ylisstol. They wanted to live a more independent life, especially since both of her parents weren't really big fans of living in royal conditions. It was unfortunate for the Lucina of the present though. She often enjoyed spending time with the three of them with her. _Least I can do is surprise her. Been quite a while after all._

Morgan walked onwards as she headed on towards the castle. It was still quite early, so there weren't all that many people around. She walked through the markets as a multiple vendors prepared to open up their businesses. She continued walking forward to reach her destination. "If it isn't the master tactician in-training!" A bright and bubbly voice said behind her.

Morgan looked around as she saw Cynthia look at her with a bright smile. "Cynthia, hey!" Morgan said excitedly as she walked towards her. They shared a quick embrace. "Feels like it's been years."

"It's seriously only been like two weeks since we last saw each other." Cynthia laughed.

"Yeah, my point still stands." Morgan laughed as well. The two broke off from their hug as they began to walk forward. "What brings you here at this time of day? I thought the castle has everything you could possibly need. Not much of a reason to be in the markets, is there?" The tactician asked.

Cynthia looked at her with a confused look. "I haven't lived in the castle in quite a while, remember?" She said to her.

Morgan looked at her with a blank stare before remembering something. "Oh right! I forgot you moved out with Inigo a while ago. Sorry about that, my mind's' still kinda fuzzy from this morning." Morgan laughed.

"It's no biggie. I'm a little bit forgetful myself." Cynthia said with a grin. "Still though, let me ask you that same question. What are YOU doing here in the morning. It's a bit strange considering you hate mornings and such."

"I mean, yeah. I just kinda wanted to be out today, you know?" Morgan replied. "Just wanted to refresh my mind."

Cynthia looked at her with an uncertain look. "Are you sure? You usually only get up this early when something's wrong." She replied.

"I'm fine, no need to worry at all. I promise." Morgan said with a smile.

Cynthia smiled back. "I'll take your word then. So how's life with your parents? Anything interesting happened?"

"I wouldn't really say it's been interesting. Moreso enjoyable. Just having my father back with us is good enough for me though." Morgan smiled.

"I'd imagine Lucina has been in amazing spirits then." Cynthia said.

"Yeah of course. They've practically been with one another since he got here." Morgan laughed. "But still, it's a fun sight. Seeing my mother smile so much with him is so heartwarming. I'm really happy for her."

"If anybody deserves a happily ever after, it's definitely Lucy. I'm happy everything's worked out." Cynthia replied with a smile. "But I'll see you later. I gotta get back home to help out Soleil with the cooking."

"Soleil? Is that a friend or something?" Morgan asked.

Cynthia looked at her niece with a surprised expression before realizing what she had just said. "Oh! Erm… Uh, I'll tell you later. Anyways, I'll see you around!" She said as she ran off.

Morgan looked as Cynthia ran from the markets. She began to think about who this person was. _"Soleil? Wonder who that could be…"_ She thought. She continued to think for a while before giving up. _"Whatever, I'll just ask her some other time. I've got somewhere to be."_

She continued walking onwards until finally arriving at the main entrance of the castle. _Heh, I wonder who's working guard duty today._

"Huh, what a coincidence. Didn't know you'd be here." Severa's voice said.

Morgan looked on as she saw the redhead wearing pegasus knight gear. "It's been a while, eh Severa?" Morgan said with a smile.

"You could say that again." Severa muttered weakly.

"Sorry?"

"It's nothing. Anyways you're trying to get to Chrom I'm assuming?" The redhead asked.

"Well, him and his family really. They're not busy today, are they?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Nah, you're good. They don't really get busy until later on in the day." Severa said. She looked away from the girl. "By the way, how's Lucy?"

"Doing amazingly. She and father are both enjoying life happily. They still won't tell me when the wedding is happening, but I'll get some info on that soon." Morgan said with a grin.

"Give them time. Robin did just get here after all." Severa replied. "Anyways I'll see you later. I've got a few things to take care of. I'm sure you still remember where Chrom's quarters are?"

"Yeah I do. I guess I'll catch you later then. It was nice seeing you!" Morgan waved as they walked away from one another.

Morgan walked through the castle. This was her home just two weeks ago yet it felt as if it had been years ago. She made her way up to the Exalt's room. She reached the door and knocked on it. "Hey, anybody up?"

She heard a quiet voice speak behind the doors. It was a bit high pitched and their words didn't make much sense at times. The door opened where Sumia greeted her. "Oh, good morning Morgan." She said with a smile.

Behind Sumia was a very young princess of Ylisse, Lucina. The Ylissean princess of the present. "Morgan!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, good morning to you both. It's been a while hasn't it?" Morgan said as she hugged her future grandmother. She broke off from her and walked to the small princess. "Right, woosiiinaaa?" She said playfully as she tickled the girl.

The young princess laughed and smiled back at the tactician. She then curiously looked behind the tactician. "Big sister?" She asked. Often times she would play games with the future version of herself.

"Oh, I didn't bring your big brother or sister today. They had some stuff to take care of unfortunately." Morgan said to the girl.

The small girl showed a weak frown. Morgan smiled and patted the girls head. "Hey, I promise you I'll bring them with me next time. For now, let's just have fun. You and me." She said brightly.

The young girl smiled once more and nodded. "Okay!"

Sumia smiled as she saw her daughter and future granddaughter. The two often spent time playing with one another to kill time. It was sweet seeing them interact with one another as if they were siblings. "If you'd like, I could make you two some pie with some milk." She offered.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Morgan replied. The young Lucina looked at her mother and nodded. "Me too!"

"Alright then. Take care of Lucy for me, alright?" Sumia said to the tactician with a smile.

"Will do grandma!" She replied back. Sumia walked out of the room as the young Lucina walked towards a small cabinet. Morgan looked at her with curiosity. "Huh? You have something to show me?"

The young princess brought out a small wooden sword, shaped similarly like the Falchion. "Look, look!" She said excitedly. She aimed it up into the air. "Hya!"

Morgan looked at the small girl with a stunned and bright expression. "Oh my gods! Lucy you're so damn adorable!"

"Damn!" The small Lucina copied.

Morgan opened her eyes wide. "Wait, erm… It's actually pronounced 'dang.' With a G. " She said with an awkward laugh.

The young girl tried saying the word again. "D-dan. Dang!" She said happily.

Morgan looked at the small young girl. _Gods she's too adorable!_ "Yup. Just like that!" Morgan laughed. "So, what do you want to do today? Swordfights? Magic show? Maybe some tomestackers?"

The young girl began to think. "Storytime?"

"A story huh. Alright then, let me think. The legendary story of the mercenary Ike?" She asked.

The toddler shook her head. "Nope."

"What about the story of your ancestor, the Hero-King Marth?" Morgan asked once more.

The young princess took some time to think. "Nope."

"Huh… Then what about a story about your big brother and sister?" Morgan asked again.

Immediately the girl's eyes shone brightly. "Yes, yes!"

"Figures. You love hearing this story a lot, don't you." Morgan said to the girl. Lucina smiled and nodded. She sat on top of her bed where she awaited for the story to begin.

"Alright then. Ahem… This is the story of two heroic individuals. A man with a hopeless past, and a woman with a hopeless future. The story begins in the future. Your big sister lived in a world of darkness and evil. She fought hard and bravely to try and keep her comrades safe. It was a hard life to live in, and she did everything she could to survive. But one day, the Divine Dragon gave her the chance to change the world. She wanted to change the future."

The young princess paid close attention to the story as her mouth remained open.

"Your big sister then went to the past with her friends to stop the big mean dragon from hurting other people. She wore a mask. She was going to go by the name-"

"Marth!" Little Lucina added in.

"Looks like you're remembering the details now." Morgan said as she patted the girls head. "She was going to take the Hero-King's name to keep her identity a secret. Let's get to your big brother before we continue your big sister's side of the story. Robin found himself in a empty field. Your dad found him and wanted to help him out. He asked for his name, and he responded with the name Robin. Those two became best friends and would go on many adventures together. What they didn't know though, was that their lives would get real crazy later on." Morgan said with a smile.

"Why did my papa help your papa?" Lucina asked.

"He likes helping others. Your dad is a person who doesn't like seeing people hurt and he always wants to help out whenever he can." Morgan responded.

"Oooh. But papa said not to speak with strangers?" She said, confused.

"Erm, let's just say he's a bit of a rule-breaker who finds good friends." Morgan giggled.

The young girl laughed. "Haha, okay! What next?" She asked.

"Alright. Skipping a bit ahead, your papa and my papa both are forced to go on another adventure. However, during a weird fight, the masked hero Marth would show up once again. Your papa was going to get hurt from a zombie man, but suddenly, Marth blocked the attack and accidently said one important word. 'Father!"

"My big sister spoke with papa, right?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah. And it was emotional. She hadn't seen her father in a long time, so seeing him and her mother was such a rush of emotions. She was with her parents again." Morgan smiled. "Your big sister revealed her name. She was Lucina. An older version of you from the future."

"How old was she?" The young girl asked.

"She was 16 when she first arrived in this world, so that would've made her about 18 when she joined the shepherds. She was basically my age when she travelled to the past. I wonder what she did in those two years though..." Morgan said as she began to think. She felt a tug on her dress. The little Lucina looked at her with a confused expression.

"O-oh. My bad Lucy. Anyways, back to the story. Your big sis finally joined the shepherds and was going to do everything she could to help out. And this, is where the story of Robin and Lucina begins. The star-crossed lovers of time!"

The little Lucina remained quiet as she paid attention once again.

"Your big sister didn't like talking with other people. She didn't want to get involved in a world she didn't belong in. It didn't help that she was the only one of the future children there at the time. That didn't stop my father, Robin of course. He didn't like seeing her by herself all the time. So he decided to try and befriend her. At first, your big sister only opened up by talking about the war they were fighting but soon enough, she would open up to him more about her personal life and other more fun topics. Your mama Sumia told me they spent so much time with one another, especially in training sessions. From what I've heard, they would often train together and develop some crazy pair-up combos!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Big sis had a friend!" The young girl said happily.

"Yup! Robin finally made your stoic sister open up more. Soon after, she started talking with her parents more and a few of the other shepherds too. However, one day, her and Robin would face a battle together that made the two feel like they could become more than friends. The battle at the Mila tree. They paired up together since they were getting really good at covering one another's weaknesses. But they then had to fight the leader of the enemy, Cervantes."

"He had a big beard, right?" The girl asked.

"It was a moustache, but it was the craziest moustache you'd ever seen! So he attacked Robin and he easily dodged the first attack. What he didn't know was that he changed his second attack to your big sis. She didn't see the attack coming in time and readied to try to deflect the attack since she couldn't dodge it. But Robin stepped in fast and decided to take the attack himself. Robin got hurt from the attack, and your big sis immediately did everything she could to keep my father safe. The other shepherds then joined in and helped defeat the man until he teleported away."

"That attack probably hurt a lot." Lucina said with a frown.

"That's exactly what your big sister thought. She was really worried about my father. Luckily though, your aunt Lissa was able to quickly cure his injury. Still, your big sis helped a lot to help him recover. She helped him eat, get up from bed and kept him company so he wasn't lonely. She cared for him deeply, and so did he."

The young princess showed a bright smile. "Big sister was falling in love." She said happily.

"Yeah, and she didn't even know it. Both your big sister and Robin had no experience with love, so they tried to just keep it to themselves. This didn't stop your mama and cousin Cynthia from seeing through them. They each tried giving the two advice to finally admit their feelings towards one another. On your big sister's birthday, Robin would make her a cake with Cynthia. Your sister was so happy when she got the gift, and she spent the rest of her birthday speaking to Robin."

"How come they didn't fall in love there?" The young Lucina asked curiously.

"A lot of reasons. Your big sister thought she wasn't allowed to fall in love. She was from the future, and she thought she had no right to do what her heart desired. She wanted to be a soldier and that's it. Robin also was conflicted. He felt a bit weird knowing that he was in love with Chrom's daughter. He thought your papa and mama would have disapproved of him. In the end though, I think the biggest reason was that they were just both so nervous." Morgan said.

"But one day, Robin was strategizing with your big sister. He hadn't slept in a long time, and Lucina was getting really worried about him. Robin tried to play everything off, but you sister knew he was overworking himself. She decided to tell him this. 'I care for you. So please, don't forget to ask for help. Because whenever you need somebody at your side, I'll be there for you."

The small Lucina continued listening carefully as she smiled brightly.

"Robin saw your big sis tell him this and did the craziest thing. He surprised her with a kiss. Your big sis was caught completely off guard. She never imagined herself finding love, especially in the past, but here she was. Sharing her first kiss with the army's tactician. She and Robin were in love with one another, and they had become a couple."

"Big sister had a boyfriend!" The young Lucina said with a laugh.

"Yup. They were super embarrassed after the kiss. But still, they each confessed their true feelings to one another. They shared the same feelings. Robin promised to keep her safe, and that he would make her the happiest person. Your big sis promised to keep him safe as well, and said she would cherish every moment with him." Morgan said happily. "And that's the story of how your big sister found love."

The young girl looked at her with a confused expression. "Huh? What about after?"

"Um, they got engaged, they found me, they fought the evil dragon and my father disappeared but then came back. The end!" Morgan said with a witty smile.

The young girl showed a frown. "B-but you promised…"

Morgan looked at the girl with guilt. "Lucy… Okay fine. How about this. I'll continue the story, but after a small break. Let's just play something else for a bit, okay?" Morgan said as she patted the girl's head.

"Okay. Let's play tomestackers!"

* * *

"Milord, there's something that requires your attention." Frederick said as he rushed towards the Exalt. He was out in the courtyard training by himself.

Chrom looked at the man with a confused look. "Huh? What is it?"

"The Falchion, milord. It seems to be glowing. We're not sure what it may mean, but we thought it'd be best for you to know." Frederick replied.

"Glowing? That's kinda odd. I'll go check it out in a bit though. Thanks for telling me, Frederick." Chrom said to him.

The knight bowed, and went off on his vary way. Chrom began to think. _The last time I remember the Falchion glowing was when Lucina and I crossed blades. What could of caused it this time?_

He shook his head. _It's probably nothing important. Still… I'll check out what it is. Probably just a mistake or something._

* * *

**A/N: Here we go again. Took a small little break off writing to cool off, relax and get into drawing. That's going okayish. **

**But anyways, I want to put the spotlight on Morgan for a bit. I always wondered what kind of life she lived through and how she ended up in the past, especially if Robin marries a 2nd gen unit like Lucina. She had to be sent back for a good reason. I'm gonna put my own take on what I think could've happened, and my own take on the future-past DLC using her world instead. Should be fun.**

**Just in case anybody was curious, the title "Lost Time Memory" is based on a vocaloid song I really like. It had an anime called "Mekakucity Actors" which was kinda meh, but the songs were really good not gonna lie. My previous fic also used the title "Lost Time Memory" on one of the chapters that spoke of Morgan's past. That's where I got the inspiration to continue her story. Also, TheWerdna's fic called "A Future Disowned" seriously inspired me too. If you haven't already, please check that story out first! A really fun read there!**

**Oh, and just to be a bit clear. This is sort of, but not really a sequel. That bedtime story Morgan is telling is basically a quick summary of the past events, so don't feel obligated to go back and read my past fic. The quality is very wonky in the early chapters.**

**My A/N's won't be this long usually, so sorry about this one being long. I'll see you around though. Next chapter should be up in a week. Odds are I'm uploading a chapter a week or every two weeks unless something comes up. Let's hope this story doesn't take me four years to wrap up. Catch you soon. Have a good one!**


	2. A Coincidence

Chapter 2

**A Coincidence**

* * *

Two girls continued to stack books on top of one another. One of those girls being the daughter of Chrom, and the other being the daughter of Robin. Morgan looked at the young princess as she struggled to place more books taller than her height. "Let me help you out a bit." The tactician said as she carried her up.

"Thank you!" The little Lucina said with a smile. She placed a few more books on top of her pile as it slightly gained the edge over Morgan's stack.

"Dang, this is a close match! Alright, my turn. You see Lucy, you could try to beat me, but nobody I know has defeated the master of tomestackers!" Morgan said as she swiftly threw three books on top of her stack. The tower of books weakly shook, but remained still once again.

The young princess stared in awe as she saw the incredible feat. "Wowwww! My turn, my turn!" She said excitedly. She grabbed ahold of a few more books as she readied to throw them.

"W-wait don't throw them!" Morgan said as she saw the girl ready to toss the books.

Lucina threw a book towards her pile. It flew above it as it struck Morgan's pile instead. The books all stacked on top of one another all rapidly fell as the two girls stared in silence.

Lucina looked at the pile of books on the floor. All of Morgan's hard work all reduced to shambles. "Morgan… I-I'm sorry." She said guiltily with a frown.

Morgan sighed. "Hey, no need to apologize. This just means you're officially the first one to beat me." She said as she tried to cheer up the girl.

Lucina continued to show a frown. The door of the room they were in opened. "W-what happened here?" Sumia said with a surprised look.

_I'll cover for you Lucy._ Morgan thought."Oh, we were just playing tomestackers. I got a bit clumsy and dropped my pile, haha. I'll clean it all up, so don't worry-"

"I'm gonna clean it!" The small Lucina said to her. Both the tactician and pegasus knight looked at her, surprised. "I dropped it… So I want to fix it." She said, showing a determined face.

Sumia looked at her daughter. It was very reminiscent to the determined expression the future Lucina often showed. She smiled. "Alright Lucy. Let's clean this up together."

The small Lucina looked at her mother, confused.. "B-but it was my fault."

"That doesn't matter. Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you have to fix it by yourself." Morgan said with a smile.

"We all make mistakes every once in a while, and you can learn from them to make sure it doesn't happen ever again. Now let's get to cleaning up first. I have pie waiting for you two in the kitchen" Sumia said happily.

Lucina looked at both her mother and Morgan. She showed a smile. "Right!"

The three began to clean up the mess of books scattered across the floor as well as from the stack that Lucina had laid out. "Hey grandma? I was telling Lucina the story about my mother and father. I got up to the part where they just confessed to one another. Would you mind if you told us the story of how they got engaged?" Morgan asked.

Lucina's eyes immediately showed interest. "Yay!"

"Lucina still likes hearing this story even after telling it multiple times." Sumia laughed.

"Well, it is based on a true story after all." Morgan grinned.

"I suppose you're right." Sumia smiled. "Okay then. The day after your bigger sister and Robin confessed, they were very nervous and flustered. Robin was scared of what me or your papa would do if we found out. After acting very weird and fishy, he decided to tell us. He told us how much he cared for your sister, and that he wanted to protect her at all costs. I was personally happy knowing this since I already knew Robin was a really dependable person. Chrom was a little bit weirded out, but he decided it wasn't his decision to say anything."

"Haha! I can seriously see a world where Chrom HATES Robin for marrying Lucy." Morgan laughed.

"Why would papa hate that?" A curious Lucina asked.

"I don't think he would ever hate it. It would at least weird him out." Sumia chuckled. "Anyways, they got the approval of us even though it wasn't really necessary. A lot of things happened during this time, such as us finding Lissa's heroic son, Owain and much more. Through the many ventures they faced, they continued to grow closer and closer. After some eventful months however, Robin decided to make a decision. He wanted to propose and get engaged. He prepared himself as much as he could, even getting custom-made engagement rings from a friend. He spent day and night trying to figure out the perfect time, but the war against Valm stopped him from doing so."

"How come?" The young Lucina asked.

"We were fighting a war. Robin didn't want to propose in these dangerous times. However, the day would come where the war would end. Robin helped us defeat the conqueror of Valm and it was a day of celebration and happiness. Both your big sister and Robin were able to relax at last. Then, at a party celebrating the end of the war, they would share a moment with one another that changed their lives." Sumia said happily.

The young Lucina once again prepared to listen carefully to the story.

"They stood by one another, staring at the night sky as they spoke about what would become of them in the future. Although they were happy being with one another, your big sister was still unsure of what would happen to them after they would defeat Grima. She wanted to go back to her world to defeat the Grima in her world. Robin said he would go with her. They argued for a while since Lucina didn't want to take away Robin from the world he belonged in, but the tactician stood his ground. 'Then I'll help you defeat Grima there too. Wherever you decide to go, Lucy. I'll be sure to follow your path. And I… I want to let you know I seriously mean it.' Robin got on one knee, and brought out a ring. Your big sister embraced the tactician, and gladly accepted."

The small princess smiled brightly. "Big sister was married!"

"Well, technically engaged. It's kind of like a big promise to get married in the near future." Morgan corrected.

"Huh? They're not married yet?" Lucina asked, surprised.

"Nope, but I do hear that they're planning on it soon. I also hear they want you to be the flower girl at the wedding." Morgan said with a grin.

Another bright smile formed on the girl's face. "Really!? I'll do my best!" She said happily.

Morgan chuckled as she saw the girl smile brightly. She then looked around at the room. "Huh, looks like we're all done cleaning up." She commented. The room was clean and there weren't any books left on the floor.

"We've been done for a while now, actually." Sumia responded. "You two are just so invested you didn't notice." Sumia laughed.

"Hey, it's a real good story." Morgan laughed. She then remembered something. "Oh, let's get to that pie! I'm really craving some milk right now too!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! Pie! Pie!" Lucina said happily.

* * *

"_Mama, mama! Let's go! The hot springs are open!" A small girl said happily. _

"_In a bit, Morgan." A woman responded. She gently shook her husband sleeping on the bed next to her. "Robin, let's get ready for the day." _

"_Five more minutes please… Morgan let's just stay in bed for a bit longer." Robin replied to the two under his covers._

_The little girl pouted as she grabbed a nearby book and began hitting the tactician with the book. "Get up sleepy head! Get up, get up!" She said as she repeatedly whacked him._

"_Ow, ow! Alright!" Robin said as he shielded his head with his hands. "You're seriously becoming like your mother." Robin said with a laugh._

"_I'm going to take that as a compliment." Lucina said with a grin. "Let's get going, dear. We have a long day ahead of us." She said as she pecked the tactician. _

"_Heh, I'm feeling more energized already." Robin said as he looked at the woman with a smile._

"_Eww! Stop being so lovey dovey!" Morgan said in disgust._

_The two looked at the girl and laughed. It was a fun day. They were ready to go out and enjoy their day in the hot springs… Hot springs? _

_Lucina looked at the sight once more. Robin looked a bit older, and Morgan seemed to be just a mere child. She tried to recall how she got there… Nothing. It seemed like a dream..._

* * *

Two figures slept closely to one another. One man with snow-white hair, and a woman with cerulean-colored hair. The eyes of the woman slowly began to open. She blinked a few times before finally being able to see clearly in front of her. She saw the man with snow-white hair sleeping right next to her. He was smiling. The woman smiled as well. It was a blessing that she was able to live this life with him. After all they had been through, it was a great feeling knowing that they would finally be able to live the life of peace they had wanted to live. The man who she dearly loved. Her dear Robin.

The rays of the sun slowly peeked into their room. _That's certainly odd. It can't be that late… Can it?_ She thought. She then realized something. Morgan didn't rush into their room to wake them up for the first time. She carefully got up from her bed, not trying to wake up her fiance. She looked at a nearby note on top of Robin's desk. "I'm headed out. Gonna be in the Ylssean castle for a while, so be back in a bit. Love you guys" Lucina read out loud. She looked at the back of the note where she saw a small little drawing of both her and Robin sleeping happily.

Lucina grinned. _Morgan really is something._ She heard the sound of sheets rustling. She looked next to her where she saw the tactician slowly begin to wake up. He softly opened his eyes as he looked at the princess. "Hey, good morning…" Robin said with a weak smile.

"Good morning, dear." Lucina replied as she softly pecked the man's lips.

The man looked around. It was a bit too quiet. "I know what you're thinking." Lucina said to him. "I was a little bit surprised when Morgan didn't come barging into our room as well." Lucina chuckled. She handed him the note.

He read the note and smiled. "We got so used to having her wake us up, that we weren't able to get up by ourselves." Robin laughed.

"We're losing our sleep schedule to this time of peace, it seems. Not that there's anything wrong with this." Lucina said with a smile.

Robin smiled back. "Yeah. This is nice. A peaceful life." Robin said to her. They looked at one another with genuine smiles. They were together, and they didn't need to worry about preventing Grima's catastrophe any longer.

A rumble could be heard coming from the tactician's stomach. "If Morgan's gone, I'm guessing we're making our own breakfast this time." He said.

"It looks like it. Perhaps we're relying on her a bit too much." Lucina giggled.

"She's spoiling us. It really should be the other way around." Robin joked.

The couple both prepared to get themselves ready for the day. The princess walked into the bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked like the same person she knew. The princess of the future. She fixed her long hair and placed her tiara on her head. She walked downstairs to the kitchen where she saw the tactician with a frying pan and eggs in hand.

"That was certainly fast of you." Lucina said to him.

"More like awfully slow of you." Robin teased.

Lucina chuckled. "It's a bit too early for this. Let's just get our breakfast done." She responded with a grin. She then remembered something. The peaceful dream she had. "Oh, Robin. Would you mind talking about something?"

"Of course, what is it?" He asked.

"It's about this dream I had."

"Not a bad one I hope." Robin responded, seriously.

"No, no. It was a good one, surprisingly. We were at those hot springs again, and we had a little girl with us. We were happy together, all just relaxing and enjoying ourselves. It was sweet." Lucina said with a smile.

"Our little Morgan." Robin smiled as well. "Do you… think we're ready for that?" Robin asked.

"I don't believe so, no. There's much we need to figure out before that happens. But still, it is nice to think about sometimes." Lucina said.

"It really is." Robin said to her with a smile. "Speaking of hot springs though, would you like to go once more? Anna's been offering me a few sales on vacations since I got here."

"I believe it'd be nice. Spending time with everybody once more and relaxing." She said.

"Well, what if it was just us two?" Robin said with a smile. "I don't think we've been on a date since I got here."

"Huh, you're right. We've been so busy with the new house we haven't gone anywhere together. I think it would be a great idea." Lucina said gladly.

"I'll ask Anna the next time I see her in the markets then. Just know that you won't catch me off guard this time." He said with a sly smile. "You're awfully aggressive under the right circumstances."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucina responded, a blush visible on her face.

* * *

Morgan grabbed a piece of pie and ate it alongside a glass of milk. "It's so good!" She said happily.

The young Lucina did the same thing and grabbed a piece of pie, and ate it. "So damn good!" She said loudly.

Sumia looked at the girl with widened eyes. "L-Lucy?! What did you say?" She asked.

The young Lucina looked at her mother with a confused expression. Morgan signaled at her with a panicked expression. _A G! A G!_ She yelled out in her mind.

Lucina understood what she meant. "Oh! I said dang. With a G!" She replied.

"O-oh. For a second I thought you said something else." Sumia said with a nervous laugh.

"Hehe, that Lucy. Always quick on learning things." Morgan said nervously. "A-anyways, let's change the topic. Let me wrap up the story real quick, shall I?"

"Hooray!" Lucina said excitedly.

"Ahem. Alright. So both your big sis and Robin got engaged! Now this usually meant that they should find a child from the future, but this time was weird. None of Lucina's friends knew if Robin had a child in the future. Not only this, but they knew who was supposed to marry who. Robin married somebody from the future. They really had no idea if they were going to run into a future child or not. So they all assumed they wouldn't find one. Spoiler alert, they sort of did." Morgan said with a witty grin.

"What happened, what happened?" Lucina asked.

"They went on to the Ruins of Time. They went there to look for an artifact called 'Naga's Tear.' It was supposed to be a really strong item that would have helped out greatly. But they would run into a strange girl. She was unconscious, and was also surrounded by risen. Robin quickly setup a strategy to get to her and keep her safe. He and your big sis sliced up through all the zombies as they rushed towards the girl. They found themselves getting surrounded, but fortunately, your aunt Cynthia and Uncle Inigo both came in to help. They helped the helpless girl back to safety as Robin and your big sis kept them safe."

"I didn't know Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Inigo helped!" Lucina said to her.

"Hehe, sorry. I should've mentioned them before. Anyways, they brought the girl back to safety, and they asked her a few questions. The girl was confused. She thought she was with her father, but now she was in a weird icy battlefield. Still, she did answer a few things. She was a tactician-in-training, and her father was the heroic tactician of Ylisse. She was the daughter of Robin, and her name was Morgan." She said proudly.

"They found their daughter!" Lucina said happily.

"Darn right! And not only that, but she also brought another thing. Your aunt Cynthia saw the Falchion on the floor and she thought that your papa Chrom dropped it. It wasn't until we got back to Ylisse did we find out that it wasn't his. It was a third Falchion. The Falchion from my world. The sword that belonged to my mother." She said with a weak smile.

Lucina looked at Morgan with a curious expression. "Morgan, what was your world like?" She asked.

Morgan looked at the girl as she began to think. "Well, it was kinda like your big sister's. It was one where the big mean dragon won. I wanted to change that so I went back to the past to stop him. I lost my memories when I did that though, so for a while I was an amnesiac."

"Anesia. Anesiam. Anesiac. Am. Amnesiac!" Lucina said excitedly.

"You really do learn quickly." Sumia said, proud of her daughter. She then looked at a nearby clock. "Oh, Lucy it's getting close to your nap time. You're done with your milk, so let's get going."

"But I'm not tired!" She said. She began to yawn and tried to cover her mouth. "T-that was me faking it!"

"Hey, I'll continue the story some other time, kay? If you don't go to sleep, you might not get as tall and beautiful like your big sister!" Morgan said to her.

"Fine." Lucina pouted. "But you have to promise!"

"You have my word." Morgan replied with a smile.

Lucina smiled. "Alright! See you later Morgan!" She said.

"We'll see you another time, okay Morgan?" Sumia said with a smile as she waved.

"Yeah, of course!" Morgan replied as she waved goodbye as well. They turned their backs and walked back to their room.

_You have to promise me, Morgan!_

_I… I will. You have my word, Lucy._

Morgan quickly shook her head. _Are you serious? Why am I remembering this stuff now?!_

"Morgan? Are you okay?" A voice said behind her.

She looked around and saw the blue haired lord walk towards her. "Oh, what's up Chrom?"

"Not much, really. I should be the one asking that question though. You alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just got a bit of a fever. Headaches kinda being a pain in the butt." She said with a laugh.

"I see. Still, would you do me a favor and come with me? There's something you need to see." He said to her.

Morgan looked back with a confused look. "Erm, yeah sure. Is it serious?"

"That's what I want to find out." He responded. "It's easier to show you than to try and explain."

Chrom walked with Morgan to the castle courtyard. He brought out his Falchion. "Woah, if you're asking me to spar with you, it'd be fair if I got my Falchion too." Morgan joked.

"Maybe you should take a look at your sword soon." Chrom replied. He unsheathed the sword. A bright glow could be immediately seen on the sword's hilt.

Morgan looked at the sword with confusion. "It's glowing? But why?"

"I was sort of hoping you'd know the answer." Chrom sighed. "Frederick told me it just started glowing this morning. I'm not sure if you remember, but the last time this happened was when Lucina first revealed herself to us. Even then, that only lasted for a few seconds. My Falchion has been glowing for a few hours at this point."

"Guess that Falchion of yours has some crazy stamina huh?" Morgan joked once more. Chrom stared at her with a serious expression. "S-sorry, not the time."

"Again, I just want to ask you this. Do you know of any reason at all that may be causing this? Anything weird happening in your home or with Lucina?" Chrom asked her.

Morgan began to think of her dream and the quick flashback she had in the dining hall. _But… that doesn't mean anything. Right? It's all just a big coincidence._ "Nope. Got no idea. I could ask my mother if you'd like. She might know." Morgan replied.

Chrom sighed. "Please do. I'll see you around though, alright? I have a few meetings to get to." He said with a weak smile.

"Don't work too hard, alright? I could get father to come back and be your advisor again if you'd like." Morgan said to him. He seemed a bit stressed out and tired at the moment.

"Maybe soon. He needs to enjoy some time with Lucina first before I get him to work for me again." Chrom chuckled. "See you around, granddaughter." He said with a sly smile.

"And I'll see you around, gramps!"

Morgan walked out towards the entrance. There were just ordinary pegasus knights guarding the gates. She walked past them and aimed towards the markets. Still, Chrom's sword did make her wonder. Was something causing this? There's a chance her sword was glowing too and she hadn't noticed it. It wouldn't surprise her, especially since both her and Lucina have both of their swords hidden in their house. _Gods, why am I even thinking this? It's all a big coincidence. It has to be… it has to be…_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two here with a bit more setup again, and next chapter is where stuff will finally take off. I like the idea of Morgan being able to wield the Falchion since she does have Ylissean blood after all. Either that or being able to use the Naga tome. Still though, how does she have a Falchion herself? Gonna answer that within the next few chapters. Getting closer to the big flashback of her past.**

**My bad for the delay though. Currently have a summer class, have lots of plans in between and draw in my spare time too. Gonna be trying my best to upload bi-weekly though and on lucky weeks, maybe a chapter a week. It all depends. **

**Also haven't replied to reviews so my bad on that too. Gonna be posting my replies here just other people see my response and stuff.**

**Grand Paladin Tyrux - Honestly, Little Lucina is super fun to write on haha. It's such a funny concept that Morgan's mom is both an adult and a child at the same time so there's lots of fun stuff to write. Gonna try to include these type of interactions later on, but for now it's coming to a close.**

**Half-beastdragonsoul2013 - Soleil and Ophelia are definitely making appearances later on. This also means that their parents are slightly older than Lucina now since they've been to fateslandia, so Cynthia technically isn't a little sister anymore. I'll get a chapter on them soon though!**

**And that's that. Again, hoping to upload bi-weekly so I'm hoping I keep my word this time. I'll catch you all later then. Have a good one!**


End file.
